


Leaving

by bynks



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:25:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bynks/pseuds/bynks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaki leaves Morimoto in Inoo's hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leaving

****All he could hear is cry. All he could hear was the wailing of the little five years old boy as his precious brother leave the lonely orphanage. Silently he embraced the little boy from behind. “I’m still here. Even though, I’m not him, but I’m still here. I’ll always be here with you.” The ten years old boy spoke.

With a heavy heart leaving what he had known his whole life, Takaki snatched his hand as he ran to the wailing boy and looked at the older one. “Take care of him like he is your own brother, ne.”


End file.
